


we'll walk you through it

by honeypottrap



Series: keeping chemistry [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hero Worship, M/M, Multi, NHL Standard Linemate Threesomes, Power Imbalance, both as a result of the 'verse:, negotiated cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 01:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeypottrap/pseuds/honeypottrap
Summary: Everybody’s heard what it’s like when you make the big leagues. You’ve got to keep that spark, that chemistry with your linemates, and it’s just-- Mitch would probably be a lot less nervous on a line with two rookies.(Auston’s not too sure if this is how they do it on other teams, because none of the other lines do this, but Bozie and Reemer apparently like to… reward Mitch afterwards.)





	we'll walk you through it

**Author's Note:**

> >Significant misunderstanding re: what linemates are expected to do for each other on Mitch’s part, but it’s all consensual. (most guys just jerk it together to porn occasionally. Someone didn't get the memo.)  
> >TW for WAGs. **Mitch smashmouth™s a WAG so if that’s not your thing please carry on**  
> [cursed halloween liney image](https://www.instagram.com/p/BL7Ul6wF-s-/?hl=en)  
>  mostly jvr/mitch, with very little bozak in this but the tag still stands
> 
> writing has been so very hard lately. hope you enjoy!

It’s a big deal, when the final roster is named. It’s not a surprise, not _exactly_ , but it means Mitch made it. He’s a Leaf.

He doesn’t know Auston too well yet (though they have time for that, now, because _they’re teammates now_ ), but his excitement is infectious when Mitch meets his eyes, practically trembling in excitement. Mitch can’t scream or whoop the way he wants to, but he’s pretty sure it comes across with the ear splitting grin he’s undoubtedly sporting. Auston smiles back, eyes crinkling, and, well--

They both made the team and they’re going to play in the NHL together, and isn’t that just the thing? A few preseason games aside, Auston plays with Zach and Willy, and if that’s how it’s going to be, then Mitch is going to be on a line with Reemer and Bozak. 

And-- everybody’s heard what it’s like when you make the big leagues. You’ve got to keep that spark, that chemistry with your linemates, and it’s just-- Mitch would probably be a lot less nervous on a line with two rookies. Auston’s the lucky one, Mitch guesses, because he’s going to get to figure it out and Mitch is going to get thrown in the deep end.

“Sucks that we’re not going to get to play together,” Mitch comments one morning on the way to practice, and he must not do a great job at hiding his-- disappointment? Anxiousness?-- because Auston frowns, hair still rumpled from sleep.

“It does,” he agrees, and that’s on the long side of any conversation they have driving to the rink. He’s probably not disappointed, anyway, because, well. He gets Zach and Willy.

It probably says something, that Mitch is fixating on Auston’s situation specifically, and, _okay_ , Mitch isn’t going to deny that Auston is sweet and funny and _dorky_ in a way that he didn’t expect from first overall pick Auston Matthews. He’d be the ideal linemate, probably, considering how he’s already a friend. Mitch had maybe let himself hope, just a little bit.

\--

There’s a mixture of nervousness and arousal churning away in Mitch’s stomach when Tyler invites them both back to his place after practice, because it’s not a secret thing. He knows what’s coming-- hell, even the rest of the team knows.

“Breaking him in already? Lucky bastards.” Hunwick sighs theatrically. James just flashes him a smile and smacks Mitch on the ass on his way to the showers.

Mitch has enough time after dropping Auston off to shave and shower again. He dresses a little nicer than normal, puts on dark jeans and a henley, and wastes a little time messing aimlessly with his phone. Auston’s texted him, so he takes a second to respond, though thinking about him doesn’t make him feel any more settled, so he keeps it short.

_hey_

_u good?_

_yeah_

Figures, then, that he heard the locker room exchange earlier. 

_gl i guess?_

_thanks_

He’s not purposely trying to be a little late, but he doesn’t think he’d be able to handle the smalltalk with Tyler waiting for James to show up. He gets all twisted up just thinking about it, because Tyler-- he’s really nice. They both are. Like, so nice that Mitch regularly ends up tripping over himself trying to get them to like Mitch. And they’re both so _good_ , each with an easy swagger that makes Mitch a little bit jealous but mostly just hot under the collar.

Maybe Mitch should’ve worn short sleeves.

When Mitch arrives (admittedly late), they’re both lounging on the couch in their boxers, and Mitch isn’t sure what he was expecting, but it’s not lighthearted. There’s a significant amount tension in the air, when James looks up. Mitch wonders how many rookies they’ve played with, wonders what he’s supposed to do.

“Get over here.” Tyler orders, practically, and Mitch’s feet take him over, have him sitting heavily between them. He can hear his heartbeat, he thinks, which-- isn’t normal. He’s also way overdressed, though he feels like stripping would be weird. 

Mitch isn’t sure how they’re treating this, yet-- like hazing, maybe? Joking around doesn’t seem like it’s the right thing to do, though Mitch hasn’t really interacted with them in any sort of serious manner. Until now, he guesses.

James passes him the remote wordlessly, and Mitch sets it down on the ground with a questioning glance. Like, what? The silence is deafening, but Mitch doesn’t need _background noise_ , he’s not that nervous. James quirks an eyebrow, opens his mouth, but Tyler beats him to it.

“What are you waiting for? We don’t have all day” He says, sounding bored, and Mitch flushes. He drops to onto the floor and arranges himself in front of Tyler’s knees, scrubbing nervous hands over his jeans.

“You-- what are you doing?” Tyler asks, looking a little startled-- _shit_ , was that not the right thing to do? Is this a test? Mitch thinks, a little bit panicked, but Tyler also doesn’t look angry. He’s-- aroused, maybe? Mitch knows how to respond to that, at least.

Maybe it’s because he didn’t ask first? 

“I was gonna… blow you,” Mitch says, a lot more confidently than he feels. “Is that okay?”

Tyler raises his eyebrows, glances over at James, but neither of them say anything. It’s hard not to get antsy.

And it’s weird, not touching him before this, so Mitch rests a hand over Tyler’s thigh tentatively. It has a good reaction-- Tyler twitches and drops whatever wordless conversation he was having to peer down at Mitch, so he digs his fingers into the muscle a little.

“Yeah?” Tyler’s voice is lower, rougher than usual, and it sounds incredible to Mitch’s ears. He licks his lips, mostly subconsciously, but what can he say? He knows what he looks like.

“Christ.” James says in his periphery, almost on a groan, and it fills Mitch with enough confidence to continue.

“Just-- tell me if I’m doing it wrong.” He says and leans forward to pull Tyler’s boxers down.

Tyler’s not hard all the way, but he gets there pretty quick when Mitch licks a stripe up the underside of his dick, trying to remember what feels good. For him, it’s mostly when it’s enthusiastic-- a little loud, a little wet, so he tries to play that up a little bit. He wants to make Tyler feel good, to make him like this-- wants to make him like _him_.

When he pulls off to breathe, chest heaving, Tyler’s digging his fingers into the couch cushion, eyes intense and focused on Mitch’s mouth.

“Keep going,” Tyler says, leaving no room for argument, and Mitch ends up taking him back down way too quick, has to jerk back so he doesn’t choke.

Mitch coughs, blinking back a few tears. “Sorry--” he fumbles, trying to make up for the false start, gripping the base of Tyler’s cock and giving him a few strokes. His jaw’s aching by the time Tyler comes with a low groan, so it’s almost a relief to be able to swallow and sit back on his heels.

Mitch takes stock of everything, swipes at the saliva dripping down his chip-- he’s hard in his jeans, and now that he’s paying attention to it, it’s uncomfortable and chafing. James whistles lowly when Mitch palms himself through the denim with a ragged breath, and-- that’s right, _fuck_. His eyes are dark, watching him with a hand on his dick, and Mitch’s face flames when he gets caught staring, eyes snagged on the way his dick curves towards his abs.

He’s so hot, definitely sweating, and the drag of his shirt over skin feels unbearable with the heat.

“Fuck, hold on,” Mitch gasps, pulling his shirt over his head. His jaw is sore, but Mitch thinks he could probably do it-- could suck James off, too. Maybe he’d wind a big hand through his hair, move him around a bit, and-- that would be good. Really good.

“You next?” Mitch asks hopefully, sounding a little hoarse, and James exhales loudly, shakes his head.

“Just-- come up here.” He says, shooting a glance at Tyler, and Mitch unfolds his legs and stands. His knees are a bit wobbly, but Mitch manages to straddle his’ lap with some difficulty. James grabs Mitch’s hips to steady him and curses under his breath when Mitch uses the leverage to grind down a bit.

“Just--” James wraps a hand around his wrist, guides it down to his cock, and Mitch takes the hint, squeezing around him to give him a few strokes. “Fuck, that’s good.”

Tyler snorts, still sprawled languidly next to them. “Unbelievable.” James shoots him a pointed look.

“Like you’re one to talk. You had your turn.”

“Just a comment.” Tyler says, holding his hands up placatingly. It doesn’t make a lot of sense, whatever they’re talking about, but James gets his hands on Mitch again, sticks his hand down his jeans to run a dry thumb over the head of his dick, and Mitch jerks before relaxing into it. God, he wishes he wasn’t confined in the stiff material, but the harsh friction is painful just on the side of pleasure.

“That’s it, you’re doing good, Mitchy. Keep going?” James suggests, and Mitch is warm from the praise, warm from everything else. He comes like that, hips grinding little circles while James jerks him dry. 

He’s made a mess, all over the inside of his boxers and James’ hand. He almost regrets showering again, because this calls for his third of the day once he gets home, but James pulls him closer, gets his mouth into the juncture of neck and jaw, and being clean shaven under his hot breath is so, so worth it. Mitch keens softly when he bites down, and James groans and spills into Mitch’s hand, slumping back against the couch.

Mitch ends up driving himself home in a pair of Tyler’s sweatpants, slick boxers and jeans lying in a heap in his drunk. 

“Get them back to me next time.” Tyler had said, a smile curving over his face as he rested a hand on Mitch’s shoulder.

The next time Mitch posts on Instagram, they both leave the easy, joking comments that Mitch’d come to recognize from teammates-- and, well, practices are a lot more fun when you’re buddies with your lineys.

“Hey, Mitch!” James calls across the room after a preseason win. “You coming with us for drinks?”

Mitch nods and gets a lascivious grin in return, so. Mitch thinks it’s pretty safe to say his linemates like him well enough.

\--

“You look _fabulous_ in eyeliner.” Jake chortles when they walk in, snapping another picture, and Bozie rolls his eyes, but he’s still smiling.

“Wait, wait. Before we split, we need a lineys picture!” Mitch insists, and Bozie pinches him in the side but throws an arm over his shoulder. James does the same, and Mitch has to take a deep breath, with them pressing in on both sides. It still gets his heart racing-- he’s used to it, he _is_ , it’s just. A lot. He lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding once it’s over and makes his way to the kitchen.

It’s easy to get a little buzzed, fooling around and chirping each others costumes.

“How can you even see anything in these? We’re inside.” Zach says skeptically, waving a hand in front of Mitch’s face.

“I can see just _fine_ \--” Mitch protests, and laughs when Marty ambushes him from behind, wrestles his hands over his eyes. It’s great, being around everyone and messing around.

“Are those real handcuffs?” Auston asks with a grin once Mitch’s successfully fought off Marty, and Mitch winks before leaning forward.

“I don’t know. Wanna find out?” He means it in a let’s-handcuff-Marty-to-a-lamp way, but it comes out wrong, kind of like he wants to handcuff _Auston_ , and. Mitch kind of does. He’s stopped from saying something else stupid and cheesy, like _‘Have you been bad?’_ when a hand lands on his shoulder. Mitch jerks back quickly.

“This is him? _Oh_ ,” James’ girlfriend croons, casting a hand over Mitch’s shoulder. Her nails brush under his sleeve, over his bicep, and Mitch shivers a little even as he blushes under her scrutiny. “He’s so _young_.”

“Yep, this is Mitchy.” James says, and it doesn’t matter how long it’s been happening, the smug note in his voice has Mitch flustering even worse. Auston squints at him, and Mitch shrugs, just as lost as he is.

“Nice to meet you?” He offers, only stuttering a little bit, and James’ smile only grows as he drops a big hand onto the nape of Mitch’s neck, keeps it there while they mingle, warm and heavy. 

Mitch’s been away from the alcohol, mostly, so it’s with a far-too-sober mind that Mitch ends up in one of the back bedrooms, heat curling in his stomach. James locks the door.

“Uh. Should we-- like, should we be doing this? Without Bozie?” Mitch asks weakly, but James’ girl is already spreading her legs, dragging her underwear down. She’d kissed him earlier, a chaste thing on the side of his face that’d left a stain. 

(Auston’s eyes had widened at that, at the way James had just smiled afterward.

 _What the fuck_ , Auston mouthed, but Mitch was too busy turning red at the way she’d laughed to respond.)

Fuck. She smells really, really good.

“He won’t mind.” James assures him. “Besides-- it’s good experience.”

Mitch gives him a long look, before turning his attention back to-- _God_ , she’s already red and wet, and he _has permission_. Mitch doesn’t hesitate much longer before burying his face under her skirt. He knows what he’s doing, at least-- seals his mouth over her clit and eases his fingers into her. 

She’s _gorgeous_ \-- tells him to keep going, even when she’s throbbing around his fingers, and she ends up coming a second time that way. She pushes him away after that, gets a good look at the slick on his face.

“So messy.” She chides, and Mitch feels a little dizzy with how much he needs to get off. “Can’t go back out there looking like that.”

He lets himself be cleaned up, washes his faces, and she gives him one last look before smacking a kiss over his jaw.

“Thanks, sweetie.” She unlocks the door and flounces out, leaving him alone with James. Mitch thinks his jaw might be a little slack.

“ _God_ ,” Mitch groans into his hands, and James chuckles. Saying thank you would be a little weird, probably, but words are still escaping him. “Just-- holy shit.”

“You gonna be good?” James asks, like he’s offering to help, but getting off in Jake’s guest bedroom is pretty weird (eating someone out aside), and it’s been long enough that people are wondering where they’ve been, surely.

“Yeah, I’ll just,” Mitch waves a hand around aimlessly. “Just give me a minute.” He decides, and James nods, leaves him alone in the room to think unsexy thoughts. 

His mouth is still a little swollen and he’s still unspeakably horny when Mitch makes it back, but Auston carefully doesn’t question him and Mitch doesn’t bring it up, so it’s not too awkward.

\--

Zach’s not alone in their hotel room when Mitch gets back.

“Oh! Sorry, I’ll just--” Mitch backs away from the door, fully planning on heading down to the lobby until Zach’s done.

“Don’t worry, Mitchy, you’re good.” Zach yawns from his bed, sitting up next to Auston on the headboard. “We’re just watching TV.”

“Liney bonding, y’know?” Willy says from where he’s curled into Auston’s stomach, head on his lap, and Mitch is suddenly hyper aware of the marks adorning his collarbones, not quite hidden by his shirt. Yeah, he knows.

“You done too?” Auston asks drowsily, hands still absently playing with Willy’s hair, and Mitch feels a bit hollow as he stares a little longer. It’s kind of hypnotizing, how much he wants that. “Mitch?”

“Wha-- oh, no, I just needed a change of clothes.” Mitch startles, blurting something out, and it’s pretty much the truth, because he’s still sweaty, sticky. If he’d been planning on taking a shower and going to sleep pretty much immediately, then, well. Zach doesn’t know that, and change of plans. He doesn’t turn tail and run, but it’s a near thing.

James looks surprised when he opens the door to his room, which Mitch understands, all things considered. 

But he also looks really settled, confident and steady even in just his boxers, and Mitch is reminded of the way he’d scored tonight, a no-hesitation shot like he’d _known_ he’d score. That’s what Mitch wants-- he wants what James can give him.

“Thought we were done for tonight?” He says, though he’s still asking. They’d taken Mitch to the edge enough times to have him shaking with it, earlier, and Mitch is pretty sure they’d only stopped because Tyler had wanted to get to sleep.

Mitch feels impossibly silly asking, but-- “Could I just-- chill with you in here for a while?”

James gets it pretty quickly when Mitch clambers up onto his bed, but he still lets him lean on his shoulder through the rest of the _House of Cards_ episode-- doesn’t complain when Mitch wakes up some indiscriminate amount of time later, completely sprawled over him and practically inhaling the fabric of his shirt. He’s got an arm around Mitch, keeping him from sliding around, and Mitch can’t help but sigh contently at the long line of contact between them.

He opens his mouth, meaning to apologize for falling asleep, but James notices he’s awake and beats him to it, shutting off his phone from where he’d been scrolling through Instagram.

“You good?” He asks, and Mitch nods.

“Mhmm. All better.” He jokes, and immediately wonders if it came out too honest.

It’s not a bad thing in hindsight, though, because their hookups start to end with short cuddle sessions. Even Tyler’s on board, so James probably talked to him about it-- an embarrassing thought, given that it’s about how Mitch’s sensitive, tactile and needy beyond what they were expecting (beyond what’s normal, probably? Mitch doesn’t want to think about it.).

It’s a lot nicer like this, though, so Mitch tries not to feel too guilty about it.

\--

Everyone’s learned to vacate the showers pretty quickly after a good win. Auston-- well. No matter how fast he showers, there’s always meaningful touches and exchanges that are impossible to ignore.

Auston’s not too sure if this is how they do it on other teams, because none of the other lines do this, but Bozie and Reemer apparently like to… reward Mitch afterwards. 

“Thanks for the pass.” Bozie says, teasing note in his voice, and judging by the way Mitch jerks, he’s running a hand up his thigh-- and no, Auston’s not watching, it’s just. An observation.

“No problem.” Mitch breathes, and it’s shaky, like Mitch is getting ready for it. He steps closer, just like he always does, looking a little worshipping, even _now_ , even after being on his line for _months_ , and Tyler smiles. When he pushes down on Mitch’s shoulders, Mitch goes down easy, falling to his knees under the hot spray of water, and--

Auston hurries up rinsing off, because while no one would call him out for it, it _is_ an awkward boner, and it’s-- it’s not something he should be watching, no matter how shameless they are about it.

And they _are--_ shameless, that is, because it’s loud, even more so once Reemer joins them, and it’s completely audible even in the dressing room. Auston doesn’t need an excuse to stay, because Mitch is his ride home, but most of the guys take their sweet time getting dressed again, savoring the desperate moans they’re wringing out of Mitch, and frankly, Auston can’t blame them for it. Still, he can’t quite make eye contact with anyone, just flushes red and tilts his head back to rest on the wall, duffle placed strategically over his lap.

Everyone’s gone by the time Mitch makes it out of the showers, right on the heels of James. He’s still breathing a little fast, and he’s flushed all the way down his chest, but he looks-- dazed, almost. Sated. He dresses pretty quickly, and his hair is still wet, curling around his ears when he sidles up to Auston.

“Ready to go?” Mitch’s pupils are blown out, too, cheeks dark, and Auston’s thinking about how the last thing Mitch’d said before that was a choked, “Please, _please_ , can you-- your fingers--” before crying out in response to _something_. He wonders if it shows on his face, what he’s thinking, but Mitch doesn’t seem embarrassed.

Auston’s mouth is a little dry. “Yeah,” he says, clearing his throat, and manages to keep up with Mitch’s meaningless banter the entire ride how while steadfastly ignoring the way Mitch is looser, happier. Even after months of this, he’s still not quite used to the way Mitch looks freshly fucked.

“You coming up?” Auston can’t help but ask once Mitch pulls into the parking lot to his apartment. It’s so, so bad for him, he knows, but it’s addicting-- sometimes Mitch’ll come up, still hazy around the edges, and they’ll play Xbox pressed up against each other on the couch. It’s always a terrible idea, because Auston’ll inevitably doze off onto Mitch’s shoulder and wake up curled into his side the next morning, feeling warm and gushy until his rational mind can take over-- but he keeps _offering_ , and Mitch keeps saying _yes_.

It’s not even the actual sex part, not even the thing he actually _wants_ \-- all he gets are the parts that come after, but. Auston almost likes it _more_ than jerking off thinking about what happens in the showers.

**Author's Note:**

> i have been thinking about this so very much, RIP. more in this verse will probably be in the works at some point (markadmar line, i would die for you,,,)
> 
> I'd love to hear what you thought!


End file.
